


When the Clock Strikes Zero

by GarfieldMLogan



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 07:11:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2300966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarfieldMLogan/pseuds/GarfieldMLogan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where everyone is born with a clock on their wrist, counting down until they meet their soulmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Zero

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my iPod so I apologize for any major mistakes made that I didn't catch. I'll fix them when I get onto my computer !!

Waiting was always the worst part, especially for the Scout. Especially waiting for the gates to open so he could rush in and smash the RED team's skull in. 

Today, he was waiting for a different reason. He's been waiting for this moment for 25 years, and he had just over 10 minutes left to wait until he found "the one". He wondered what she looked like. Maybe she was a bottle blonde with beautiful blue eyes that he could find himself getting lost in. Or maybe a brunette with a cute smile that he would try to see as much as he could. Or maybe she would have black hair and he would try to make her laugh because she would have the most adorable giggle. There were so many possibilities, and it just made him so impatient. He barely even slept for the past few days, picturing what his beautiful brides-to-be would look like. 

"Get ready, Maggot! We are going to WAR. We can't have you dilly dallying and daydreaming about sunshine and puppies!" Soldier's obnoxious voice brought tenScout back to reality, leaving the BLU sneering. "There are RED's waiting out there and WE DO NOT HAVE TIME FOR SISSIES."

"Aw come on, Soldier!" The Scout complained. "I don't have time for-"

"You will MAKE TIME, Maggot! You better be prepared for war in the next 60 seconds, or you will have my BOOT up your ASS, cupcake!!"

"I'm about to meet my girl!" The Scout pushed himself up off the bench he was sitting on in his base, following the bigger man quickly. "How am I supposed 'ta meet a babe on the battle field?!"

The Soldier turns abruptly, his face soon right in front of the Scout's as he tips his hat up so the shorter man could see Soldier's squinting eyes. "Then you better make sure this fight goes fast." The Soldier's harsh voice mumbled, before the man strode off to get himself prepared. 

Scout snorted as he folded his arms across his chest as he glared off to the side. "How am I supposed 'ta push a bomb to the RED base in ten minutes? I mean Im strong but this is pushin' it!" He grumbled as he poked at his arms. The bomb weighed a ton, and he couldn't focus his whole time on (struggling) pushing it. 

With a loud sigh the Scout shook his head as he reached up to fix his hat, spitting off on the ground as he slumped forwards and heading to his locker. 

He opened up the door of his locker, taking his bag out and crouching down to decide what he wanted to being with him. Which gun? Which bat? What bonk did he want to drink? He didn't have time for this! He needed all of the support he could get from his weapons so he could just get this over with!

He picked out his Sandman and some purple bonk, along with his favourite gun and stuffed it into his bag, hauling it over his shoulder as he slinked off in the direction of where the others were headed. 

As Scout caught up with the others who were gathering up behind the closed gates he found himself a spot to stand. He could hear the administrator's voice ringing in his ears, just makin him want to rush out and finish this. Put the bomb in the hole. That's all he had to do. He peered at the numbers on his wrist. 5 minutes until he was going to meet his babe. That's what was keeping him motivated to rush this. They were going to win this, he could just feel it. And his watch totally told him so. The five minutes just proved it. Just goes to show how much more superior BLU is if they can win this that fast. 

But wait.. Realization set in as he thought about it. It would take him about five minutes just to run from one side of the map to the other. So they would have to be constantly pushing that cart if he was to meet his girl! So he would have to be the bigger man and instead of showing off and letting the RED know that they can't mess with him, he would have to actually help push the bomb. They would need Scout's muscle, obviously. 

"LET THE GAMES BEGIN."

The gates were open and sirens started to ring in his ear. He watched as the Spy disguised as a member from the opposite team and snuck out, followed by some ofte bigger men rushing out and screaming. 

He gripped his Crit-a-cola as he tilted his head back as he began to chug the purple liquid. He could feel himself getting energized! He felt like he could run a hundred miles without getting tired. That was the best part of his drink was the feeling it gave him. It almost made him feel like a superhero! Like he could take on three Heavies and make it out alive without a medic. 

Grasping a baseball in one hand and his bat in the other, it was Scout's turn to rush into battle. Almost immediately he spotted a soldier who was aiming at his team's Medic and Heavy, who were currently übered as taking down an Engineer's sentry gun along with the Engineer. The uber was going to run out, and with the Soldier there he couldn't just let his Medic get bombed. Sure the Heavy could take some hits but he doubted the German was able to take as many as he was. 

It was a hero time. 

He ran at the Soldier as he tossed the ball up in the air and struck it as hard as he could with his bat, the baseball racing towards the brutes head. Bullseye! The ball struck the Soldier in the head that left the man stunned and dazed, grabbing at his helmet as he tried to stand up right. That's when the Scout ran at him, bat clutched tightly I'm both hands as he slammed down hard onto the unsuspecting man's head. He could hear a loud CRACK followed by the body hitting the floor with a loud thud. 

With a smirk, the Scout was feeling victorious. He raised his arm up to his head as he saluted the unmoving body, doing his best imitation of the man with a loud. "DISMISSED!!"

He was chuckling as he slung his bat over his shoulder, striding over to help Heavy and Demo push the bomb as the rest of his team were finishing off the few remaining RED. 

They got the bomb a good way out, before the Heavy screamed. 

"AUUGH!!" There was a loud flop as the man's body hit the ground, blood spilling from his forehead. The Scout took cover behind the bomb so he wouldn't be next. He was about to tell the Demo to do the same before the man began to rush out. It didn't take long before he caught on fire, before there was another shot. The Demo was now down. It was time to panic. 

Before he could even get his drink to his mouth, he felt something on the back of his head along with muffled words. He was about to say something, but that was when his eyes caught his wrist. 

00:00:00

"No..." Did he miss his babe...! All because of this fight..? Because the muffling moron pyro from RED had to ruin this for him..? there was a reason he avoided the maniac on the battle field. He would rather be dead than go face to face with the Pyro..Or.. "Aw heck no--!" Before he could even think that hard on it, there was a sound of a gun in the distance, then.His whole world went black.


	2. No Friggin' Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did Scout really miss the dream girl he's been wishing for, or is he really stuck with the monster who's sole mission in life is to watch people burn? More specifically, BLU people. He was BLU. He is dead.

Scout was standing in the respawn room, as his vision started to uncloud itself as his eyes glanced around, the walls starting to show it's colour. He looked down at his hand and flexed it, regaining his ability to actually move. He came back from the dead. Of course, he's done this hundreds of times before. He probably dies a good 10 times a day just through all the missions that he was sent through. You got used to it after a while, and the Scout had learned how it felt to die almost every way imaginable.   
  
Now usually, Scout would race out back onto the field after a sudden death. Right now? He just felt.. Blank. Confusion spread through him as he had to stagger back, using his arm to hold himself upright against the wall so he didn't fall down. He didn't know what to do, none the less what to even _think_. What were you supposed to do in a time like this? Ever since he was a little kid he's been dreaming of just how this meeting would have been. To just.. Have it shattered so quickly, to have it stomped on by the Pyromaniac on RED... There was just... No way that what ever the hell was under that suit was some hottie. Unless Miss Pauling was hiding under there that whole time and just didn't tell him. Wait, did Miss P have a second personality...? ' _No no, Scout, that's stupid!_ ' He mentally scolded himself for the thought to even cross his mind. Miss Pauling was a lady. That... _Thing_? He was a _monster_. How could Scout ever be destined to spend the rest of his life with that?   
  
He could see it now. Their daily routine of 'love and affection' would be the RED Pyro chasing him around a burning field wielding an axe in his hands as he tried to chop the Scout to bits! It sent a shiver down his spine just thinking about it... He could not even imagine waking up any day of the week to have cold, dead eyes of a gas mask staring at him in the morning. It would be like his worst nightmare.. Nightmare! He was dreaming this whole thing, wasn't he? He just had to be. That was the only explanation he could come up with that was logical. It was all just one big bad dream... So if he thought hard, he could wake himself up.   
  
That was the plan. He squeezed his eyes closed and puffed out his cheeks, his hands clenched into fists as he tried to concentrate. ' _Jus' wake up, Scout! You can do it, brotha'. This 'ole mess will be over if you just... open yer' eyes!'_ Right on queue, he did exactly that. And he had Spy right in his face. It made the BLU jump back as he held his hands up in a defensive stance. Because it was _instinct_. He _wasn't_ scared.  
  
"Just.. Tell me what exactly you trying to accomplish?" The man asked, putting a smoke into his mouth as he lit it up and took a small puff.  
  
"I- err.. Not'in! It's none a' your business, Spy!" Was the Scout's childish remark, as his arms moved to cross over his chest as he let out an annoyed huff.   
  
"You look like a complete buffoon." The BLU Spy commented, puffing out smoke.  
  
"Oh yeah, you would know." Scout rolled his eyes as he glared off to the side. "It takes one ta' know one."  
  
"Yes.. Real clever, Scout. You got me." Came the man's cold reply as he took a step towards the Scout, his judging eyes staring Scout up and down as if he was looking for something that would point out part of the younger man's strange behaviour. Spy was good at that kind of thing. He had to look at each and every little detail of someone, how else would he make such good disguises? He had to have sharp eyes, and that he did, for it only took mere moments to catch something out of the ordinairy. The Spy reached his hand forwards and grasped the Scout's wrist, turning it over so he could look at the clock and inspect it. He could remember the man babbling on about how he was only days away from meeting some girl, but in all honesty, the Spy didn't listen. "Ahh, mon ami." There was a grin growing on the elder's face as Scout snapped his hand back and out of the Spy's reach. "So, I take it you have met..  Your petite fleur?"   
  
"Ya' already know I ain't got no idea what the heck you're talkin' about!"  
  
"Your little flower. The girl who you are supposed to whisk away off of her feet."   
  
"Heh, no. Way." The Scout made an 'X' with his arms along with a buzzing sound. "ERR. Wrong'o, pally! I ain't met any gal like that. It's more like I've jus' met my nightmare." He tilted his head back and let out a loud, long groan. It's not like he could exactly lie to Spy. He has already gave up doing that a long time ago. Somehow the French bastard always found a way to make him croak.  
  
"The.. Girl of your nightmare..? Come again? Just how exactly do you find them to be a nightmare?" The question just made Scout feel like he was gonna barf, and his target would definitely be the meddling Spy's nice expensive jacket.  
  
"Well ya see.... I don't exactly.... Think me an' this.. Er... Lady..? See eye to eye."  
  
" 'Zere must be more to it than that. Tell me. What did this lady look like?"  
  
"Uh- Ya got me there... I don't... Know?" The Scout rubbed at the back of his head as he stared off to the side, chewing on his lip nervously.   
  
"How do you know that she is a nightmare if you have yet to see her?"  
  
"Now that's the thing, Spy." The Scout was quick to reply, holding his hands out. "I have seen her. I jus'.... Donno if... She's a she... Or is she's a he-" There was a harsh slap on the Scout's face that sent his headset flying, leaving an immense stinging pain that had him grabbing at his face to try to soothe the soon-to-be slap mark. "Ouch! Wha- What the heck did you go an' do that for?!"  
  
"You should know better than anyone not to base someone on their looks."  
  
"Right." The Scout was laughing, standing up straight. "Cuz I look at you and see some evil guy who's main goal is to stab people in the back, but really, underneath, you're some real' cute cuddly charma' who wants ta' do notin' but make the world a betta' place. Am I right?"  
  
"Wrong. That is not what I meant, and you know it." The Spy was now glaring at the laughing man in front of him. He seemed to be having such a blast. The Spy had raised his hand as a warning that he would strike him again if he needed, and that was what got the Scout to stop most of his laughter, quieting to little giggles as he wiped at his tear filled eyes as though he was some kind of comic genius.   
  
"Aight, aight, look Spy. Ya' can't tell anyone this, alright?" The Scout was waiting for a response, but the stare he got back just told him to continue before the Spy left. "I... Think my Soulmate is Pyro."  
  
"Pyro..? You see that freak of nature everyday."  
  
"No no no. Not OUR Py. The... RED Pyro." He didn't know what to expect, but the snort and laughter of the Spy was not on the list.   
  
"HA! Your soulmate is HIM? The world really is a cruel, cruel place.." The man was snickering as he began to turn on his heel to head back out to battle. There was a tug on his arm that had him put to a dead stop, turning to glance over to the younger's face. "What now?"  
  
"Wait a sec, man. I think.. The world messed up." Scout's words were quiet, barely even a whisper.   
  
"The world can not mess up, I am afraid. This is.. What you call destiny."  
  
"Come ON! How am I destined to be with the thing in the suit?!" The Scout began to complain, his grip tightening on the man's suit. "What am I supposed ta' do?!"  
  
"Easy." There was a pause before the Spy turned to face him once more before he picked out a costume. He chose the RED Pyro. No way was Scout gonna have any part of this- "Look at me and tell me what do you see?"  
  
"Nah,  ain't gonna do it."  
  
" _What do you see?_ "  The 'Pyro' closed in on Scout, now looming over top of him as he stared down at him.   
  
"I.. I see a mask."  
  
"What else?"  
  
"I.. I donno! I don't see anything! This is.. Look, this is just downright stupid', alright?"  
  
There was a quiet laugh from the spy as he shook his head, returning back to his normal form. "You won't be able to see anything until you look past the mask." He was leaving again, waving a hand to the Scout. "Who knows what you'll find under there."  
  
Great. Now the Scout was alone again and left to think about what that French asshole had to say. He definitely didn't need the Spy's advice... Although... Now there was something that began to bother the runner. Just what was under the mask? It's not like he was going to be able to find out in the middle of a battle. Or who knows.. Maybe he could and he just hadn't found a way to do so yet. That, or he would have to wait until a ceasefire and try to attempt to figure out where the RED goes on their time off when they're not in the middle of murdering each other. Then again.. Does the Pyro even know they're soulmates..?


End file.
